


Cadet Training

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: You are forced to look after the cadets for a week since the drill sergeant has fallen ill. You get to spend little time with Levi and it’s wearing you down.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Cadet Training

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr account sasageyowrites

Disclaimer: I don’t own Attack on Titan or it’s characters although I’d like to own Levi if you know what I mean ;). I also don’t own you because that’s illegal and why would I want to? I don’t own the GIF below either. Enjoy

Warnings: sexual references, swearing, Levi being grumpy, violence

Levi x Reader

“All right lets try it again!”

Your voice could be heard echoing throughout the training grounds, the cadets all groaning infront of you as they rubbed their aching shoulders their ODM gear pulling and stretching against their skin as they launched back into the trees. It was too hot for this, you knew their pain. You stood arms folded, eyes narrow as you watched the cadets launch into the trees around you, their gear hissing as they propelled through the trees, you winced slightly as you watched one girl almost fly into a boy before sighing and launching your own gear, the harness pulling against you harshly as your feet left the floor.

It had only been two weeks of this torture and you had already had enough, the drill Sargent had taken ill recently and apparently you had nothing better to do, so Erwin had graciously burdened you with the task of training the cadets. It had been years since your cadet days but you could still remember them so vividly, the early mornings and late evenings met with the gruelling hard work during the day.

You didn’t enjoy inflicting the same misery on the 104th cadet squadron, but you wanted them to be the best they could ever get. You wouldn’t let them die until they had knowledge on every aspect of fighting titans, you had to admit it would be tough and as much as you wanted to go back to joining Levi and the rest of your squad you still respected Erwin’s wishes to train the cadets. Even if some of the boys continued to flirt with you non stop.

You watched them continue to navigate through the trees of the training ground, the gas from their gear hissing. Cautiously staying about ten meters behind them you swung from tree to tree narrowly avoiding a cadet who lost control and was propelled backwards. Un hooking your grapple gear from the trees you dropped down before reaching out and catching the cadet, a small blonde girl with huge blue eyes. Christa you believed she was called.

You landed on a branch seating her down, she was visibly shaking her blue eyes quivering. Not from the fear of almost smashing into a tree but from the sight of her superior stood above her arms folded and an annoyed glare on your face.

“You ok kid?” you asked reaching a hand out to help her stand, she nodded and you exhaled, looking out at the sea of cadets trying to master their gear was enough to make your anxiety skyrocket they were so uncoordinated “next time don’t pull so hard against the gear, if you want to change direction quickly ungrapple from the trees and use the gas to launch you in the direction you want to go.”

She nodded getting to her shaking legs, it was like watching a deer learning to walk for the first time, before shooting her grapples and being pulled from the trees a small whimper leaving her at the force. Your eyes stayed trained on her making sure she was getting the hang of it ready to rush to her aid should she need any assistance. You had to admit though some of these cadets were very skilled, Mikasa Ackerman for example was probably the best cadet in the 104th she reminded you of Levi.

You sighed to yourself, you hadn’t seen Levi since you started training with the cadets. The early mornings and mountain of paperwork on their progression had kept you away from your lover and it was beginning to piss you off, you couldn’t even get dinner at the same time as him due to being on the cadet schedule. You knew he wasn’t in another universe he was always around and you would pass small glances when you passed in the corridors but that wasn’t enough, your body was practically screaming at you to jump on him and take what was yours. But that would be unprofessional.

The session continued quite smoothly for the rest of the morning, a few accidents had occurred but that was expected. It was rare a cadet session went without any hitches, if you were being honest you were getting to a point where you were the one who wanted to inflict pain just to teach them a lesson. Between Jean and Eren’s aruguing and Sasha’s complaints for food it was beginning to give you migrain you would never recover from. You had a new found respect for the drill Sergeant.

You sighed rubbing your forehead as you finished putting the last of the gear away, hanging them on the pegs of the equipment shed, the smell of polished leather and damp wood filling your nose. Your hair was falling from its usual ponytail, stands of (y/h/c) falling into your eyes as your cold fingers placed the final piece of gear onto the peg.

You were revelling in the peace and quiet having sent the cadets to lunch, closing your eyes you let the serenity sink in, alone in the small shed just your thoughts. You were thinking about Levi, wondering what he and the rest of your squad had been up to recently, you missed Eld and Gunther’s banter and Petra’s kind words, you even missed Oluo’s flirting. Not long before you would be rejoining then in the field, back to your old life.

“There you are.”

You jumped slightly, your eyes opening as you spun around only relaxing when you saw Levi stood by the enterance of the shed, his arms folded as he leaned against the door frame, the same bored expression plastered on his face yet his eyes seemed to tell you that he was happy to see you.

You didn’t say anything, you only walked towards him throwing your arms around him, he seemed slightly taken aback but quickly returned to hug pressing a quick kiss to your cheek. You closed your eyes burying your face into his neck the familiar scent of mint and pine entering your nose his strong arms wrapped around your waist, his fingers fiddling with the ends of your hair that hung around your waist. (If you have short hair I’m sorry.)

“Hey.” you whispered into his warm skin, a huff of amusement leaving his lips.

“The brats worn you out already?” he drawled a slight mock to his tone, you nodded into his shoulder to caught up in his hug to formulate an answer.

“Is it that obvious?” you mumble into his neck, you hear a small chuckle leave him one of the rare noises made by the stoic captain.

“You look like shit.” he replied.

“Yeah I love you too,” you sighed sarcastically into his neck gently pulling out from the hug to stare into his silver eyes, his hands perched on your slim hips your own hands resting on his shoulders “I have a new found respect for their drill sergeants.”

“I can always ask Erwin to get you to alternate with shitty glasses, so you can have some days off. You’ve been at it for two weeks and it’s not even your damn job.” he offered, you smiled warmly pressing a soft kiss to his lips pulling out softly to shake you head.

“No, it’s ok. What kind of scout would I be if I lost to a bunch of cadets?” you teased pulling away from Levi to walk to the horses feeding buckets, picking up their feed the heavy buckets shaking slightly in your worn out arms. Levi sighed and stepped forward taking one of the buckets from your hand.

“Thanks.” you say as the weight is taken from your aching arms, he follows you out the shed to walk towards the stables where the horses for tomorrow’s Scouting trek were waiting for their dinner. The sun was still fairly high in the sky, the emerald grass like a jade sea waving in the summer breeze, a few clouds drifting through the sky like wandering sheep.

“Aren’t the brats supposed to be doing the chores?” Levi asked from beside you “how are they going to learn if you do all the dirty work?”

“Honestly I just wanted to get rid of them.” you answer opening the stable door, the horses perking up in excitement at the sight of their food, some pawing the ground their hooves scraping the hay beneath them.

Levi didn’t say anything as he poured the feed into the horses troughs, the gentle beasts greedily shoving their faces into the pellets and bran, their tails whisking against their legs, snorts of joy leaving their muzzles. Levi set the bucket down running his hand over the long nose of a bay horse, his hand gently tracing the outlines of it’s soft nose.

A warm smile made its way onto your face as you watched him, pouring your own bucket into the second trough, the heavy bucket emptying its contents into the wooden trough the other horses chowing down. Levi always enjoyed tending to the horses, especially in his early scout days. Strange as it was for someone like him it was a small slice of heaven, an escape from the paperwork on his desk and the responsibility as a captain. It was always so comforting to watch him treat the horses with such respect, he seemed to actually be at peace.

“I miss you.” you whispered softly crossing your arms over your chest a heat rushing up to your cheeks, Levi paused momentarily his gaze breaking from the horse he was petting to you.

“It’s only been two weeks.” he answered turning to face you. You felt a sudden heat of embarrassment and Irene your gaze to the floor beginning to chew on your bottom lip. Levi sighed before walking over to you, his steps assured and confident, he gently pressed you up against the wall of the stable, his hands either side of your head, noses inches apart your heart hammering in your chest as he pressed his toned stomach up against your own “but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss you too. I need someone like you by my side.”

His lips were inches from your own, his warm breyajs falling flush on your face as you closed your eyes, your fingers raking through his undercut to gently tug on his strands of ebony hair. His own hands travelling up your back under your jacket pulling you closer to him your lips softly brushing each other, a competition almost to see who could resist the other for the longest. You would lose, you always did. Your breathing was steady as you pressed your own lips into his, biting down on his bottom lip, a gentle moan leaving you as one of his hands slowly moved down to give your ass a gentle squeeze.

Nothing could ruin this moment, this was the most intimate with Levi you had been in a week, it was clear he needed you too as his pulled you closer into him tugging your hair slightly hiswnwe hardened slightly as you leased your chest into him.

“Captain Levi, Commander Erwin is…” you and Levi froze mid kiss, ripping away from each other to see the scout in the door way her face frozen in shock at the sight before her, her green eyes quivering at the glare Levi was throwing her, you could only stare at the ground biting you lip.

“What is it?” Levi half growled half drawled, the scout gulped loudly saluting.

“Commander Erwin wanted to see you about the some paperwork.” she said loudly flinching slightly as Levi sighed and stepped past her out the door.

“I’m going to kill eyebrows.” you heard him growl as the scout rushed after him.

You huffed in frustration leaning into the wall and sliding to the floor burying your face into your hands. You were embarrassed and angry. Tiered and full of energy. You figured there was no point crying in the stables, you had more work after lunch with the cadets and perfecting their handling with their blades, you were stricken with anxiety over what the cadets would do to each other. You just wanted one moment with Levi without work getting int he way. Easier said then done.

The evening rolled around quicker then you expected, the cadets blade training had gone surprisingly well with no blood being accidentally spilled. Although you could have killed Reiner when he had “accidentally” tripped over only to land on top of you. But at this point you didn’t care, you just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep.

You were sat in the dining room, your rather unappealing dinner before you the smell of burning firewood filling your nose as you tired to swallow the lumpy mash potatoes, you’d think after being forced to eat this shit for years youbwoudo have gotten used to it. But each meal seemed worse then the last.

The cadets chatter filled the air from their tables, you had a small desire to join them but you were a superior and you didn’t want to make it awkward. So you would have to suffice by eating alone. You usually ate dinner with the rest of your squad much later, but the cadets required you to be on their time table, so eating alone had been your only option. You would have felt like a complete loser if it weren’t for the fact that you were too tiered to care.

Your thoughts aimlessly returned to Levi, beginning to fantasise what could have happened in the stables if you hadn’t been so rudely interrupted. To be fair, the stables weren’t exactly sanitary so you already knew that Levi wouldn’t have done anything more then foreplay especially infront of the horses. You hide a small smirk as you imagined Levi’s hands running up and down your body in the middle of the night, pressing gentle kisses to your neck, a small cloud of depression sunk over you as you looked around your empty table.

Suddenly losing your appetite you picked up your tray and made your way over to the cadet table causing them all to jump violently as you dumped your still full plate infront of Sasha, the brunettes eyes widening in joy bridge thanking you and burying herself into the potato. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes before turning around and walking out the door closing it quietly behind you and making your way through the stone corridors of the HQ.

You sighed as you made it to Levi’s office door, the same time you did every night. You knew he would still be out training with the rest of the squad at this time, you hated the idea of losing previous training time you knew Levi would work you extra hard to get you back up to elite level. You didn’t want to think about the intense training you would have to endire at the moment so you unlocked the door using the spare key he had given you and entered the dark office. You always held your breath in entering praying to anyone that would listen that he would be sat there waiting, your heart sank at the sight of the empty desk.

Sighing you shrugged your jacket off and placed it on the coat rack, sliding off your boots and standing them neatly by the wall before slowly undressing and sliding into the crisp cotton covers of Levi’s bed in the adjacent room. Your body finally relaxing into the soft mattress, your heavy eyelids drooping from today’s exhaustion. You could still feel Levi’s strong hands pressed into your skin, gripping areas no one else was allowed to touch, you could still smell his fresh scent of pine tree and peppermint. Rolling over, your eyes stung with tears at the sight of the empty space beside you, it was a silly thing to cry over but you didn’t have anyone else left in your life who you cared for as much as Levi. The short grump filled a hole in your heart that you couldn’t bare to have empty, at this time it had never felt emptier.

As the minutes dragged on you felt yourself succumb to the gentle persuasion of sleep, the soft tears falling from your eyes dampening the pillow beneath you. Too deep asleep to acknowledge your lover climb, hours later, into bed beside you and press a gentle kiss to your hair.

…

The morning came like it always did for you since beginning the cadets training, the sun had barely risen in the sky, a soft mist settled across the endless rolling fields that surrounded the HQ. You had dragged yourself out of the warm embrace of Levi, careful not to wake him as you did, and had got dressed and headed over to the cadet barracks the cold morning frost nipping at your ears and nose as you pulled your jacket tighter around your shivering body.

In all honesty you enjoyed chilly mornings, when the world was still half asleep and the evidence of the night still hung in the slowly orange turning sky still lingering in the air. Sometimes on rare weekends off you and Levi would wake up this early and take the your horses out for treks, often spending the whole day just riding and conversing quietly, when times were simpler and before the fall of wall Maria. That seemed so far away, those days spent in ignorance to the what the future held.

You yawned loudly, a swirl of hot mist escaping your mouth and dissolving into the air. You walked over to the bell that stood in the middle of the cadet training grounds, reaching up you pulled the frost covered rope the clangs echoing into the hills, the candle lights turning on in the windows of the cadet huts.

“Get up cadets! Rise and shine!” you yelled “I want everyone up and attem in fifteen minutes! I’m being extremely generous!”

…

“Alright, hand to hand combat today. I want to see you pulling your best moves, I know you must wonder why hand to hand is so important if your main job is to fight Titans. We also need to do our duty within the walls, breaking up fights for example or any rogue members of the military.” you contiued to pace infront of the group of cadets their eyes never leaving you “I will give you an hour to practice choose your partners, the best ones go against me.”

There was a slight murmur in the group, they’re eyes wide in excitement and slight fear at the idea of sparring against an elite scout member. They quickly got into pairs and began to spar, you walked between the teens yelling at them to correct any mistakes, congratulating the ones who did right.

Annie Leonhart, you had to admit, had very impressive form she was dominating the others even heafty boys like Reiner were quickly taken down by her. The sparring was going smoothly, the pairs alternating after one lost you were actually beginning to think that maybe today would be a good day. The cadet had a smooth warm up and they were eager to get breakfast after the mornings sessions, today might be the first day things go right.

“You cheated!”

“I did not you dumb fuck! It’s combat you can’t cheat!”

Great. Of course typical! The one time you believe the world doesn’t have it in for you. Growling, you spun on your heel to exasperated to even care if you hurt the brats that were arguing, your keen eyes scanning the sea of cadets for the two culprits. You couldn’t say you were surprised to see Eren and Jean, the two stood about a meter away from each other, Eren with blood trickling down his nose and onto the floor Jean with a gash in his forehead. Both boys were ready to pounce on each other at any moment. You pushed your way through the cadets slowly making you way through.

“That was a dirty move and you know it!” Jean yelled wiping his brow, Eren growled his taunt, his body shaking in rage.

“Maybe if you knew how to fight!” Eren yelled back “you wouldn’t get hurt so much!”

“You little shit, I’ll show you a fight!” Jean seethed putting up his fists a determined glare on his face.

“Bring it horseface!” Eren replied shrugging off Mikasa’s hand trying to pull him back.

“Boys knock it off!” you yelled storming over to them, but you knew better. Once two boys as hot headed as these two got heated it was animal instincts that took over. You quickened your pace to try and block the first punch, it looked like it was going to be Jean who got to Eren first, so thinking quickly you jumped in front of Jean holding a hand out that promptly closed around his fist blocking the punch.

However what you hadn’t anticipated was Eren’s own fist, the boy having already swung before he could stop himself his fist colliding with the back of your head causing you to stagger forwards, your body jolting violently as your legs have out falling to the floor. A loud gasp resounded as you fell to your knees, your head spinning a sick feeling forming in the pit of your stomach as black spots began to form in your vision. You remained still, kneeling in pain your hand massaging the sore area of your head, you had to admit that the kid could throw a mean punch.

“I-I’m Sorry ma’am I…we…” Eren stammered kneeling down to help you up, you held out a hand the boy freezing in his tracks as you shakily got to your legs, the world spinning slightly. You began to breath calmly, like you had been taught trying to regain composure the nausea beginning to settle down.

“Ugh…” you groaned clutching your head where a hot throbbing had begun to occur.

“Are you ok?” Marco asked, some of the boys coming forward ready to catch you in case you fell.

“I’m fine.” you breathed inhaling deeply, squeezing your eyes shut letting the dizziness fall away the pain still mercilessly jolting through your scalp, you opened your eyes to stare down at Eren and Jean who were guiltily avoiding eye contact “just get on with sparring, Jean and Eren twenty laps…”

“Wait you aren’t mad?” Eren asked bodly getting a sharp elbow from Jean. You stared at them wearily, they could see a slight sadness tint your eyes as you pulled the hair tie from your ponytail letting the hair fall loose around your shoulders relieving some of the pain.

“Yes, I am. If you had let me finish you would have heard me mention two weeks of stable duty and cleaning the diner after everyone has had dinner and lunch for the next week.”

There was no disagreement as the two boys nodded taking off around the training grounds wondering why you had a depressed glint in your usual bright eyes, you stumbled over to one of the cadet cabins a bench outside where you sat yourself down. You were beginning to feel another wave of defeat wash over you, you just wanted one thing in this world and that was to have one moment with Levi where no one else would interrupt. The whole two weeks you had been looking after the cadets you had seen little to nothing of the man you loved and it was beginning to drain you. You knew Levi would be feeling the same, but instead of depression it would be anger; you knew your squad would be suffering from his pent up tension it made you feel a little better knowing that Levi was missing you too.

The day dragged on and you once again found yourself carrying your tray to the empty table you sat at. The cadets chattering was little to non tonight, you had been in a blue mood the rest of the day and the cadets would be lying if they said they didn’t pick up on it. Infact you were so out of it you didn’t hear Eren and Jean come in late fore dinner, the cadets conversing with them.

“Did you do it?” Reiner asked the two boys who nodded.

“Yeah it’s all set up.” Eren answered.

“Now all we need to do is tell her.” Jean added, the group looked over at you, your back to them your hand resting in your hand as you took pitiful bites from your food.

“This will make her happier right?” Christa asked her sapphire eyes glamcing up at Ymir for reassurance.

“I don’t know what else to do, it seems to be the only explanation, she’s been away for a while she must miss her squad and the captain.” Armin pipes up the table nodding “so who is going to tell her?”

“I will.” Mikasa said rising from her seat, the table staring up at her admiring her courage.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Bertholdt asked earning puzzled look “I mean you’re not exactly the most comforting person.”

“Sorry Mikasa it’s kind of true.” Armin admitted his friend sighing and sitting back down visibly annoyed while Eren tried to comfort her.

“I’ll go.” Sasha whispered pulling herself away from her tray, the table nodded and Sasha inhaled deeply before climbing over the bench.

The girl made her way over to you her footsteps not faltering as she mustered all of her courage before coming to a stop behind you. Too engrossed in your own thoughts you didn’t hear the girl approach you, her small cough breaking you away from your own mind.

“Huh?” you said dumbly turning around to see the spunky brunette, she saluted you her hands thumping against her chest “at ease. What is it Sasha?”

“Ma’am I had some snacks earlier and the Captain confiscated them. I was wondering if you could retrieve them for me.” she said her voice rising an octobe higher as you arched an eyebrow at her.

“If Captain Levi confiscated something and hasn’t given it back I’m sure there’s a good reason for it.” you answered beginning to turn away from her, Sasha glanced back to her friends for help they flapped their hands telling her to go on.

“Please Ma’am I’m begging you, those were the last snacks from my home. I just wanted to be reminded of my father.” she cried out dropping tonjer knees, clinging to your jacket her eyes watering with tears, you could only stare down at her in shock as the cadet bravely clung to your jacket like a clingy child.

You flattened your brow, pulling a very Levi look, your eyes rolling in exasperation. You had to admit her performance was worthy of a prize, but you knew what it was like to be miles from home. You hadn’t seen your own family in years, what you wouldn’t give to taste your mothers soups again. Sighing you gently pulled her off you rising to your feet.

“Ok, ok. Where he did put them, do you know?” you asked, Sasha nodded violently.

“His office.”

You nodded handing her your last bits of bread to share with the others before exiting out the door, as soon as you left Sasha fell limp to the floor relief washing over her. Connie stood up and helped guide her back to the table where the other cadets applauded her performance.

“Let’s hope this works.” Annie said taking a casual bite of bread.

“The Captain seemed to think it would.” Jean answered.

“Well all we can do is pray it goes well.” Christa added and the others nodded hoping their plan would be executed with out a fault.

You cursed the cadets all the way up the stairs to Levi office, your heavy boots striking against the stone steps, the torches in the sconces flickering along the dark walls guiding your way. You raked a hand through your hair as you neared Levi’s office door pulling the key from round your neck off and slotting it into the lock surprised to find it was already open. Your heartbeat rose in your chest.

Levi never left his door unlocked unless he was inside. Was he doing paper work? If so you didn’t want to disturb him, you knew he liked zero distractions when fillling our reports. Deciding it would be safer to knock you pulled your key away from the lock and hung it back round your neck raising a hand to the old wood.

“Name and business.”

“It’s me.”

No sooner had the words left your lips the heavy door swung open to reveal Levi, his cold eyes warming slightly at the sight of you his straight lips not giving away his emotions. You did notice however that he wasn’t in uniform but rather his black blazer and white dress shirt, his usual ascot nestled round his neck. You raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t question it as he let you in, you passed by him and froze when you saw what was in his office.

Instead of the usual desk and mountain of paper work that plagued his room was instead a small circle table covered by a white cloth, some candles flickering in the center where a small posy of pink and orange roses sat inbetween the bronze candle stands, the wax dripping from the long candle sticks. There were two plates of steaming food, it looked like the usual diner food but some rosemary for garnish had been added to make it appear more sophisticated. Two chairs where placed with velvet cushions on the seats and you couldn’t help but notice the small candles dotted around the shelves and windowsills, the tiny dancing flames like little fire flies flying freely around the usually bare office, various flowers decorating the shelves their magnificent shades of colours giving the appearance of flower filled meadow at night.

It was beautiful.

The sight caused tears to prick your eyes, a lump forming in your throat as you turned to face Levi who closed the door, his eyes never leaving you watching you take in the beauty of the office your heart hammering in your chest butterflies errupting in your stomach. Levi would always adore the way you looked at the world like it had been completely transformed when we he did anything romantic for you, he could swear he fell in love with you all over again when he saw your eyes light up and your lips spread into a grin, the candle light causing your hair to shimmer and skin to be cast into beautiful shadows, your toned and fit body drawing him in. He smiled to himself closing his eyes briefly moving away from the door as you too walked over to him letting your hands slide onto his shoulders pressing your lips to his own, his hands naturally falling onto your waist as he presses his lips softly to your own.

“You did this for me?” you whispered pulling away from his comforting lips, resting your forehead against his own, your noses lightly touching as one of his fingers looped a single strand of hair.

“The brats told me you were having a rough day. They didn’t give all the details but they did mention your sadness. I figured you needed a night off, just the two of us.” he said pulling you around to stand beside him his arm wrapped around your waist as he guided you to the table pulling your chair out for you bekdfe sitting himself down opposite you.

“I love it.” you replied placing your hand on his that rested on the table, his eyes never leaving yours “I love you. Levi.”

He didn’t say anything but rayher gave your hand a gentle squeeze, his thumb rubbing over the back of your own. Any other girl would have demanded to hear the words said back, but you could read Levi like you were the author of his mind. He had his own language that only few could speak, luckily you could decipher his little actions to what they actually meant. His hand squeeze and thumb rubbing meant he loved you too and that he was sorry he couldn’t have been there more over the last two weeks.

“It’s ok.” you reply, his eyes widening slightly at how quickly you had read him a soft yet tiny smile on his face “let’s just enjoy tonight, yeah?”

“I heard that the drill sergeant is coming back tomorrow.” Levi stated taking a sip of water, you almost choked on your food.

“I thought he wouldn’t be fully recovered for another four days.” you question, Levi shoots a smirk his gaze never leaving his food and a laugh escaped your lips “what did you do?”

“Nothing too bad.” he answered the smirk still on his lips his eyes meeting yours “just persauded eye brows to get the lazy bastard back to work, did a little digging turns out the shit was taking extra sick leave to relax at home.”

“When you say ‘a little digging’,” you said trying not to burst out into laughter “you mean you kicked down the door of the sergeants house and demanded where he was.”

“I didn’t kick the door,” Levi defended, pausing briefly “I punched it.”

You snorted into your water as stifled giggles shook your body. To anyone else it would have been poor table manners, but to Levi he only smiled softly a sound of amusement leaving his lips as he watched you compose yourself his fondness for you growing even more if that was possible.

“Well I’m glad you did that for me.” you chuckled taking a bite of mash the taste no longer bothered you.

“Tch. I was getting sick of sharing you with those brats.” Levi scoffed and you only grinned at him running a leg up his own, he froze briefly the breath hitching in his throat.

“You wanna skip the main course and go straight to dessert?” you asked batting your eyelashes at him, the breath hitched in his throaybhis eyes widening slightly before standing.

No sooner had you said the words you were lifted from your chair bridle style, Levi carrying you to the bedroom before kicking it open and practically throwing you onto his bed, placing himself on top of you pressing his lips to your own as he gently pulled away your layers clothing. Your steady fingers tugging away the ascot and letting it slip to the floor, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, his toned and well hoot chest heaving over you as you pulled his blazer and shirt away to run your hands over his buff arms.

He pressed his lips against the nape of your neck sucking at the skin as he pulled your legs up wards so they were bent in the air leaving your already wet opening for him to plough. Your hands travelled over his muscular back raking your fingers through his undercut and entangled them in his hair as his hard memeber entered your bundle of nerves, your body accepting the lengthy member as a ripple of pleasure spread through your body as the pressure inside you increases with each thrust. His lips pressing butterfly kisses to your chest, your body gracefully arching with each violent jerking motion his hard member sliding in and out his body tense above you as you moaned beneath him, heat building up in your core as his pacing got faster, your toes curling around the bed sheets.

“L-Levi.” you moaned as he reached under your back pulling you closer to his chest, heavy grunts escaping his lips as he pulled you into his chest his legs bent underneath him as you wrapped your muscular legs around him his moans egging you on.

This was the best you had felt for the last two weeks. You would have to make it up to the cadets, but right now you were too focused on the man you loved to care. Too thrilled to have him back in your arms after too long apart. Tonight yoibwould enjoy his pleasure and in the morning wake up wrapped in his arms and nuzzled into his chest.

Tonight was about the moment. And you would savour it for as long as you could.

…

Below Levi’s office in the diner the cadets stated up in horror at the ceiling above them that was shaking so violently they were surprised it hadn’t come crashing down on them.

“Is that…” Connie was cut off as a moan followed by a desperate pant interrupted him.

“It is.” Armin answered his voice an octive higher, his expression disturbed.

“Well it worked.” Marco shuddered.

“Go captain.” Reiner whispered earninf an elbow from Annie.

The cadets looked amongst each other, silently deciding at the same time to leave, filing out the room desperate to go to bed and to erase the noises from their minds.

…


End file.
